


Growing Pains

by Runie (Runic)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki’s son won’t stop crying, but no one is able to identify the cause of his distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> For lokis-gspot’s prompt: Thor and loki having their first baby and its blue and blonde and like the most adorable thing and thur so happy but one day it starts crying and won’t play anymore and they try to figure out why until it turns out that the bae is growing little horn nubs and like they both panic cause neither of them know what to do about horns since loki never grew them, so they visit Jotunheim and Loki’s brother teaches them how to soothe growing horn pain and then Asgard and Jotunheim have peace. the end
> 
> This is unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own.

Thor stared down at the baby that had suddenly appeared in his arms. Ásleifr stared right back for a moment, blinking his wide red eyes, before his little blue face scrunched up in displeasure and he began to wail loudly. Thor looked up to see Loki, doing what could only be described as seething. Loki pointed an accusing finger at Thor, and shouted, “He is your son! You deal with his crying! I will burn down this entire city!”

“Loki!” Thor called after him, but Loki had already wrapped a cloak of magic around himself. Arms transformed into wings, golden feathers sprouting from Loki’s skin, and a moment later a hawk was flying out the window of Thor’s private study.

Thor looked back down at Ásleifr, who was now clutching to his shirt and balling his little heart out. “Now what has you so upset?” Thor asked his son, rocking him gently.

Ásleifr didn’t answer. He just kept crying. By the evening, even Thor was more than a little worried.

/

“Is he still crying?” Loki landed on the window sill, leaving behind his bird form.

“Sniffles now,” Thor answered. He still held Ásleifr in his arms, his son half asleep.

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s waist, resting his head against Thor’s shoulder. “I am sorry I left,” he said softly so as not to disturb Ásleifr. “He just kept crying and crying, I didn’t know what to do. He is my son, and I did not know how to help him.”

Thor had been annoyed with Loki for leaving, he still was, but knowing that it had been out of panic and not uncaring made it easier to forgive. “If he is still upset in the morning we should take him to Eir.”

He felt Loki’s arms tighten around him. “Do you really think it is that bad?”

“No.” At least, Thor hoped not. “But he is in pain, and we should do what we can to help him. It hurts to see him like this.” Thor bent down to kiss his now sleeping son’s forehead. Ásleifr’s eyes snapped open immediately at the light touch and he began screaming again.

“You’re all right, it is all right,” Thor tried to sooth. He placed Ásleifr against his shoulder, rubbing small circles against his tiny back.

Over the crying, Thor heard Loki make a thoughtful hum. Thor turned his head just in time to see Loki lightly touch the spot on Ásleifr’s head Thor had kissed. It produced the same result, a loud scream, this time right in Thor’s ear, and Ásleifr clung tighter to his father. “What are you doing?” Thor hissed.

“I know what is wrong with him,” Loki announced, green eyes wide. “Thor, he is Jotun.”

“Yes, Loki, I know. The blue skin and red eyes gave it away,” Thor snapped. His temper with Loki was already short after his disappearing act, and now that Loki had intentionally added to Ásleifr’s distress, he was in no mood to entertain his husband tonight.

“Thor, Jotun have horns.”

Thor blinked, staring at Loki. “Oh.” After a moment, in which Ásleifr quieted down, Thor asked, “Do you know how to help him?”

Loki’s glare was enough of an answer.

/

“I don’t like this, Thor.” Loki held Ásleifr close under his cloak, but the cold air of Jotunheim seemed to have already improved their son’s temperament.

“No one in Asgard knows how to help him. Would you leave him in pain?”

“No,” Loki grumbled, burying his face in Ásleifr’s blond hair. Ásleifr turned his head to look up at his mother and giggled. He reached up to grab at Loki’s nose, but Loki moved back, placing quick kisses on Ásleifr’s fingers instead. Ásleifr cried out in delight.

Thor melted at the sight. “It will be all right,” Thor said, placing a kiss at the corner of Loki’s mouth. “I will not let any harm come to you or our son.”

Loki huffed and readjusted his cloak. “Fine. Let’s get this over with.”

The royal couple and their entourage did not have to go far before they were greeted by a group of Jotun warriors. The barest minimum of pleasantries were exchanged, but the rest of the journey passed in silence. Even Volstagg, who insisted on being part of their guard, did not babble away.

They were escorted to the old throne Laufey had once occupied, the same one he had been seated on when Thor made his brash confrontation all those years ago. “King Býleistr,” the leader of their escort greeted. “The Æsir party comes seeking your guidance.”

Beside him, Loki growled. Thor reached out to wrap a warm hand around his wrist, reminding Loki why they were here. “We are truly grateful for whatever aid you can give my son.”

Býleistr ignored him, his eyes focused on Loki. “So, this is the brother that killed our father.”

Loki held his head high. “Will you deny my son for my crimes?”

“Crimes?” Býleistr shook his head. “No, the weak do not survive on Jotunheim. Laufey had become weak. You did us a service by ridding us of him, just as I did Jotunheim a service by killing our brother, Helblindi. He was weak as well.”

Thor shared a look with Loki, unclear of what to say to that. Býleistr though didn’t seem to be expecting an answer. He stood and left his throne to stand in front of Loki. “The growth of a Jotun’s horns is an important part of a child’s life. We have arranged a feast in honor of your son, to celebrate his growth. Come, we will eat and drink while I show you ways to sooth my nephew’s pains.”

/

“That certainly went better than planned.” Thor smiled as he joined Loki and Ásleifr on their bed. Loki was propped up against the pillows, Ásleifr in his lap. Loki was rubbing some of the ice chips from Jotunheim that Býleistr had gifted to them. Ásleifr looked what could only be described as blissful.

“Yes, who knew we would end up renegotiating trade and embassy positions.”

Thor frowned. “You are upset by this?”

“Not upset,” Loki said slowly. “Confused. I killed their king and tried to destroy their entire world, and yet they helped Ásleifr without having to be asked twice. I do not understand.” And a Loki that did not understand something was a rather moody Loki.

“They wish to rejoin the realms, and that means looking to the future, not the conflicts of the past.”

Loki gave him a look of mock shock. “Why, brother, who would have ever thought to hear such things come from your mouth?”

Thor rolled his eyes at his husband and leaned over to place a kiss on Loki’s cheek. “My rule will be one of peace, Loki. I would see all the realms prosper once more.”

“I know, my love,” Loki responded, the agitation gone. He looked at Thor with such love that it almost seemed impossible to imagine a time when they were at war with one another.

“Papa!” Ásleifr cried, reaching out for father. The ice had melted, dulling the pain in Ásleifr’s growing horn nubs.

Thor took Ásleifr from Loki’s arms and laid back, placing his son on his chest. Ásleifr giggled and clapped his hands together. “Did you store the ice and milk safely?”

“Yes.” Loki sighed, not happy at having to use his Jotun magic. “If he wakes tonight, we give him the milk. At any time the pain becomes too distressing, we rub the ice chips on his forehead. And I…I will teach him how to control ice.”

Thor offered Loki a reassuring smile. “It will be all right, Loki. We knew there would be interesting challenges in rising a Jotun child, but it does not stop us from loving Ásleifr any less.”

“No, no it does not.” Loki reached out to brush his fingers against one of Ásleifr’s horn nubs. This time he giggled and grabbed at Loki’s fingers, bringing each one to his lips as he had loud smacking sounds to mimic kisses.


End file.
